staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Grudnia 2008
thumb|left 05:45 Notacje - Wincenty Galica. Żołnierski szlak W. Galicy; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tata Lew - Morze Południowe, odc. 16; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Opowieść starego dębu, odc. 9; film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:00 Buli - Butelka w morzu, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:10 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 26; program dla dzieci 09:40 Legenda Nezha - Niespodziewane wyjście z trudnej sytuacji, odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4133; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4134; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Mężczyzna jest jak wino; serial TVP 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 21 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1185; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1574 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1734; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Bądź modna; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4135; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4136; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1579 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1735; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1190; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 15 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Wizyta Margali, odc. 15; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Ucieczka przed zemstą (Family in Hiding) - txt str.777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 30 - Kanalie; serial kryminalny 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:00 Na własne oczy - Dziewczyny z jednej celi; film dokumentalny 00:30 Dobranoc, kochana żono - Morderstwo w Bostonie (Goodnight Sweet Wife: A Murder in Boston); dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:30 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Zabawa w podchody; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 129 - Pieniądze, pieniądze... 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 27/48 Gwiezdny pył; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Drzewo oliwne; reportaż 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 3/40; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odcinek 331; serial TVP 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP 12:10 Magnum - odc. 5/162 Nie musisz wiedzieć; serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać (seria V) - Kobiety po 70 - odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:10 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 14; teleturniej 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 624; serial TVP 16:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 Królowa autostopu - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 2/52; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 12/65 Gdzieś na końcu tęczy; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 90; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (gość specjalny: Andrzej Żuławski) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 190 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 625; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 381 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:15 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Życie za życie (The Life of David Gale); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Kocham kino na bis - Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 16.45 - Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 16:52 Pogoda 16:53 Wywiad dnia 16:59 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:13 Pogoda 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Po Twojej stronie - program interwencyjny 19:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 19:35 Saga rodów - Ród Ruszczyców ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Raport na gorąco 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe - WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Che Guevara (Final Days of an Icon II. Ernesto Rafael Guevara de la Serna); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:28 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 01:45 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 75, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 41, USA 1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Lepsze życie.pl - odc. 126, Polska 2003 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - odc. 232, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 124, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1181, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 14, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 15, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 813, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 125, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 260, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Willa - odc. 1, Polska 2004 17:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe - Bajkowa róg Wspomnień 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Tyrtum Pyrtum 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 814, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1182, Polska 2008 20:00 Sekcja 8. - thriller, USA, Kanada, Niemcy 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:05 Filadelfia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 00:50 Fala zbrodni - Formuła X - odc. 67, Polska 2006 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1055, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 51, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Telesklep - magazyn 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Klątwa zmieniła moje życie! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 52, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1056, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Krok od domu - odc. 21, USA 2006 22:25 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 14, Polska 2008 23:25 Californication - odc. 4, USA 2007 00:05 Siłacze - Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 05:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:30 Beverly Hills 90210 (11) - serial obyczajowy 09:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (120) - telenowela 10:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (121) - telenowela 12:30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkow 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (12) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (122) - telenowela 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (123) - telenowela 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Mamuśka - dramat obyczajowy 22:40 Rejs w nieznane - komedia romantyczna 00:35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 02:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 VIP - program kulturalny 04:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:55 Saint-Tropez (18) - serial obyczajowy thumb|left 05:10 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 08:15 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 09:15 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny 10:10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 11:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 13:00 Telesklep 14:05 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Dwa gołębie festiwal - talk-show 16:10 Frasier - serial komediowy 16:40 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny 17:35 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 18:35 Frasier - serial komediowy 19:05 Nowe przygody "Starej" Christine - serial komediowy 19:35 Rockefeller plaza 30 - serial komediowy 20:05 Najdłuższy bieg - dramat obyczajowy 22:20 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny 00:40 Córeczka - thiller 02:25 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:30 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy thumb|left 06:55 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - serial animowany 07:20 Telezakupy 08:50 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Czarna perła - telenowela 10:20 Czynnik PSI - serial science fiction 11:20 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny 12:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 13:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:20 Telezakupy 14:50 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny 15:50 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:25 Czarna perła - telenowela 17:20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:35 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:05 Czynnik PSI - serial science fiction 19:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Groteska - thiller 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Zachodni wiatr - serial obyczajowy 00:10 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny 01:50 Rybia nocka thumb|left|104px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowy telewizor; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (53); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Kamienie wołać będą; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 39* - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1568; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Koncert Galowy Festiwalu Twórczości Marka Grechuty "Korowód" Kraków 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Najdłuższa szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Złote lata 60 - Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - Tadeusz Nalepa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na południe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowy telewizor; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Od ucha do ucha - Piosenki Kabaretu Potem; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i sowa; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1975); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1568; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Polak w Czerwonym Młynie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Twój region w TV Polonia - Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Marek Nowakowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (53); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i sowa; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1975); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1568; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Twój region w TV Polonia - Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polak w Czerwonym Młynie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracja się bawi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych thumb|left 6:00 Barwy prawdy - thriller, USA 1991 7:50 Człowiek z Ziemi - dramat sf, USA 2007 9:15 Kobieta i mężczyzna: 20 lat później - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1986 11:05 Zapomnieć o strachu - komedia kryminalna, USA 1986 12:50 48 godzin na dobę - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 2008 14:15 Barwy prawdy - thriller, USA 1991 16:05 Kobieta i mężczyzna: 20 lat później - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1986 17:55 Żądło - komedia kryminalna, USA 1973 20:00 Futro: portret wyobrażony Diane Arbus - dramat biograficzny, USA 2006 22:00 Letni deszcz - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 2006 23:55 4400 4 - odc. 10, USA 2007 0:40 Kolekcjoner - thriller, USA 1997 2:35 Poprzedni lokatorzy - horror, Dania 2005 thumb|left 6:00 Dzikie dusze - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2007 7:25 Puccini dla początkujących - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 8:50 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia, USA 2006 10:30 Pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 12:00 Pan Samotny - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Irlandia, USA 2007 13:50 Puccini dla początkujących - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 15:15 Nowi miastowi - komedia, USA 1999 16:45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia, USA 2006 18:20 Golfiarze - komedia, USA 1980 20:00 Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt - film sf, USA 1996 21:50 Pan Samotny - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Irlandia, USA 2007 23:40 Epitafia - odc. 6, serial kryminalny, Argentyna 2004 0:30 4400 4 - odc. 9, USA 2007 1:15 Pewnego lata - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2008 3:00 Otępienie - komedia, Kanada, USA 2007 4:35 Miasteczko South Park - film animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 left|thumb|90x90px 06:05Anima Good News 06:10Fiction Incantesimo 9166^ puntata 06:30Tg1 -CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina -Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Tg Parlamento -Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 08:20Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 10:00Verdetto Finale 10:50Appuntamento al cinema 11:00Occhio alla spesa 11:25Che tempo fa 11:30Tg1 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Festa Italiana 16:15La vita in diretta 16:50Tg Parlamento 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari Tuoi 21:10Fiction Artemisia Sanchez 1^ Visione 23:15Tg1 23:20Porta a Porta 00:55Tg1 Notte -Tg1 Le Idee 01:25Che tempo fa 01:30Appuntamento al cinema 01:35Sottovoce 02:05RaiEdu In Italia 02:40RAINOTTE -SuperStar 03:10FILM Una 44 Magnum per l'Ispettore Callaghan 05:05SuperStar 05:30Enigmi e Misteri 05:45Euronews left|thumb|102x102px 06:10Agenzia RiparaTorti 06:25X Factor I casting 06:55Quasi le sette 07:00Cartoon Flakes -L'apprendista Babbo Natale 1^ Visione -L'apprendista Babbo Natale -Il mostro mangia regali 1^ Visione -Uffa che pazienza 1^ Visione -La casa di Topolino -Loopdidoo 1^ Visione -Tutenstein 1^ Visione -Fantasmi detectives -Pororo -Un nuovo gioco1^ Visione -Caillou 1^ Visione 09:45RaiEdu Tracy & Polpetta -Meteo2 10:00Tg2punto.it 11:00Insieme sul Due 13:00Tg2 Giorno 13:30Tg2 Costume E Società 13:55Medicina 33 14:00Scalo 76 Cargo 14:45Italia allo specchio 16:15Ricomincio da qui 17:20TELEFILM Julia -Meteo2 18:05Tg2 Flash L.i.s. 18:10Tg Sport 18:30Tg2 19:00X Factor I casting 19:35TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Cobra 11 20:25Estrazioni del lotto 20:30Tg2 20.30 21:05TELEFILM Private Practice Addison 1^ Visione 21:50TELEFILM Desperate Housewives 1^ Visione 23:25Tg2 -Tg2 Punto Di Vista 23:40TV MOVIE 01:10Tg Parlamento 01:20Premio Nazionale per il Lavoro 2008 02:05Almanacco 02:10Estrazioni del lotto 02:15Meteo2 02:20Appuntamento al cinema 02:25RAINOTTE - Tg2 Costume E Società 02:40TELEFILM La ragnatela 03:25Medicina per Voi 04:00Scanzonatissima 04:10La voce dei cittadini 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Sviluppo Organizzativo 05:45Tg2 Costume E Società left|thumb|106x106px 06:30Il caffe' di Corradino Mineo -Italia, Istruzioni per l'uso 07:30Tgr Buongiorno Regione 08:00RAI News 24 Morning News -Il caffe' di Corradino Mineo 08:15RaiEdu La Storia siamo noi 09:05Rai Edu Cult Book IV 09:15Verba volant 09:20Cominciamo Bene Prima 09:55Cominciamo bene 12:00Tg3 Notizie -Meteo3 12:25Tg3 Punto Donna 12:45Le storie Diario italiano 13:05Fiction Terra nostra117° episodio 14:00Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Tg3 -Meteo3 14:50Tgr Leonardo 15:00Tgr Neapolis 15:10Tg3 Flash L.i.s. 15:15Trebisonda -I giorni dell'Avvento 15:20Saddle Club 16:00Tg3 Gt Ragazzi 16:30Melevisione 17:00Cose dell'altro Geo 17:50Geo & Geo 18:15Meteo3 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 20:00Blob 20:10Agrodolce 20:35Fiction Un posto al sole 21:05Tg3 21:10Ballarò 23:20Parla con me 00:00Tg3 Linea Notte 00:10Tg Regione -Meteo3 01:00Appuntamento al cinema 01:10RaiEdu Un mondo a colori 01:40Prima della Prima 02:10Fuori Orario. Cose (mai) viste 02:15RAINOTTE thumb|left|100px 06:00 PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 07:58 BORSE E MONETE 08:00 TG5 - MATTINA 08:40 MATTINO CINQUE 10:00 TG5 - ORE 10 10:05 MATTINO CINQUE 11:00 FORUM 13:00 TG5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 BEAUTIFUL -- 5290 14:10 CENTOVETRINE -- 1816 14:45 UOMINI E DONNE 16:15 AMICI 16:55 POMERIGGIO CINQUE 17:55 TG5 - 5 MINUTI 18:00 POMERIGGIO CINQUE 18:50 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO - EDIZIONE STRAORDINARIA 19:44 ANTICIPAZIONE TG5 19:45 CHI VUOL ESSERE MILIONARIO - EDIZIONE STRAORDINARIA 20:00 TG5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA SUPPLENZA 21:10 CARNERA IL CAMPIONE PIU' GRANDE - 2a puntata 23:30 ANGEL EYES-OCCHI D'ANGELO - 1 TEMPO 00:30 TGCOM 00:31 METEO 5 00:32 ANGEL EYES-OCCHI D'ANGELO - 2 TEMPO 01:30 TG5 - NOTTE 01:59 METEO 5 02:00 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA SUPPLENZA 02:32 MEDIA SHOPPING 02:45 AMICI 03:30 MEDIA SHOPPING 03:42 TG5 - NOTTE 04:12 METEO 5 04:13 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- IL CRETINO DELL'ANNO 05:00 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- UN FAVORE DA AMICO 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 05:30 TG5 - NOTTE 05:59 METEO 5 thumb|left|100px 06:00 PRIMA O POI DIVORZIO! -- IL FIGLIO ACQUISITO 06:30 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:35 MAGGIE E L'INCREDIBILE BIRBA -- IL PUPAZZO DI NEVE 06:50 DRAGHI E DRAGHETTI -- L' UOVO DI SERPENTE 07:05 DORAEMON -- IL PESO BLOCCA OMBRE E IL CLONA OMBRE 07:15 VIPO -- L' ENIGMA DELLA PIRAMIDE 07:25 LE AVVENTURE DI PIGGLEY WINKS -- LA TROVATA PUBBLICITARIA 07:50 ALLA RICERCA DELLA VALLE INCANTATA -- ATTRAVERSO GLI OCCHI DI UNO STEGOSAURO 08:15 CASPER -- IO TI PIACCIO?/ SOGNANDO, SOGNANDO 08:30 SCOOBY DOO -- ARRIVEDERCI AL 7986 09:05 STARSKY E HUTCH -- IL GIOCO 10:05 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 10:10 SUPER CAR -- DISONESTO MA NON TROPPO 11:10 SUPER CAR -- BRAVI RAGAZZI 12:15 SECONDO VOI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:58 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT - ANTICIPAZIONI 13:02 STUDIO SPORT 13:40 WHAT'S MY DESTINY DRAGON BALL --L' INCUBO NON HA FINE 14:05 NARUTO SHIPPUDEN -- L' ALLIEVA DEL NINJA MEDICO 14:30 I SIMPSON -- APU PRENDE UNA SBANDATA 15:05 PASO ADELANTE -- DUE SCUOLE IN COMPETIZIONE 15:55 ZACK & CODY AL GRAND HOTEL -- GEMELLI AL TIPTON 16:50 GORMITI IL RITORNO DEI SIGNORI DELLA NATURA! -- LA CORONA DI OBSCURIO 17:05 SPIDERS RIDERS -- IL NUOVO POTERE DI HUNTER 17:30 CATTIVIK -- IL ROBOLADRONE 17:40 CATTIVIK -- IL COCCODRILLO 17:50 MY MELODY SOGNI DI MAGIA -- MI PIACEREBBE STARE SEMPRE INSIEME 18:05 CHE CAMPIONI HOLLY E BENJI! -- L' INASPETTATO RIVALE 18:28 STUDIO APERTO - ANTICIPAZIONI 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 19:05 DON LUCA C'E' -- CASA DON LUCA 19:35 MEDICI MIEI -- SCOOP! 0:05 CAMERA CAFE' RISTRETTO 20:15 CAMERA CAFE' 20:30 LA RUOTA DELLA FORTUNA 21:10 TERMINATOR: THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES -- IL MIO NOME E' SARAH CONNOR 22:10 BIONIC WOMAN -- MISTERO A PARADISE 23:05 JOURNEYMAN -- CIELI AMICI 00:00 SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE 01:15 STUDIO SPORT 01:40 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 01:45 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 02:00 TALENT 1 PLAYER 02:20 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:35 RESCUE ME -- UNA QUESTIONE DI CENTIMETRI 03:25 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 03:40 THE GUYS - 1 TEMPO (*) 04:24 TGCOM 04:27 METEO 04:29 THE GUYS - 2 TEMPO (*) 05:00 STUDIO SPORT 05:25 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 05:35 PRIMA O POI DIVORZIO! -- IL MIGLIORE AMICO thumb|left|100px 06:00 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 06:05 CHIPS -- CONCORSO DI ELEGANZA 06:55 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:10 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:30 QUINCY -- PROTEZIONE MORTALE 08:30 HUNTER -- L'ENIGMA DI JOHN DOE 09:35 FEBBRE D'AMORE 10:30 BIANCA 11:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA - NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 MY LIFE 12:40 DETECTIVE IN CORSIA -- UN POSTO TRANQUILLO (*) 13:25 ANTEPRIMA TG4 13:30 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:58 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 SESSIONE POMERIDIANA: IL TRIBUNALE DI FORUM 15:00 WOLFF UN POLIZIOTTO A BERLINO -- SKINHEADS 15:55 SENTIERI 16:20 POMERIGGIO AL CINEMA - CICLO: STORIE DEL WEST -- CARAMBOLA FILOTTO... TUTTI IN BUCA - 1 TEMPO 17:45 TGCOM 17:48 VIE D'ITALIA - NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 17:50 POMERIGGIO AL CINEMA - CICLO: STORIE DEL WEST -- CARAMBOLA FILOTTO... TUTTI IN BUCA - 2 TEMPO 18:40 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 18:50 ANTEPRIMA TG4 18:55 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:19 METEO 19:23 TG4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 20:20 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- IL SOSIA 21:10 FANTOZZI - 1 TEMPO 22:40 TGCOM 22:43 METEO 22:45 FANTOZZI - 2 TEMPO 23:30 VITE STRAORDINARIE -- WALTER CHIARI 00:30 STORIE DI CONFINE -- CONGO 01:00 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 01:25 CIAK SPECIALE -- IL COSMO SUL COMO' 01:30 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- CINQUE FURBASTRI, UN FURBACCHIONE/ COME TI RAPISCO IL PUPO - 1 TEMPO 02:30 TGCOM 02:33 METEO 02:35 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- CINQUE FURBASTRI, UN FURBACCHIONE/ COME TI RAPISCO IL PUPO - 2 TEMPO 03:10 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 03:15 BLUE MURDER -- IL POTERE DEL DENARO 04:05 TERRA NOSTRA 2-LA SPERANZA 05:40 TG4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 05:55 SECONDO VOI Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku